


A Demon's Prayers

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Meg, Prayer, Praying to Castiel, Queen of Hell!Meg, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: As Queen of Hell, Meg has the privilige of being able to pray to her consort. And all the other angels too. Of course, she's going to abuse it in the most imaginative ways.





	A Demon's Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/gifts).



The war room wasn’t exactly bustling. Five or six angels sat in silence around a table, all of them listening attentively to the Host’s exposition.

“As you can see, demonic activity on Earth has been receding greatly,” Hannah said. “If we continue with our efforts, we can eradicate the worse of them in a matter of…”

Hannah’s voice trailed off. Castiel had made a subtle, yet sudden movement, his back stiffening and his posture shifting just slightly, as if he was uncomfortable. It called her attention because it was the first time in several minutes that any of the angels moved. But he said or did nothing to indicate that anything was wrong, so Hannah decided to ignore it and continue:

“… the current Queen of Hell will let our Reapers escort the souls of the wicked straight into the Pit, but they will not remain there forever. Thanks to our diplomatic efforts, it has been agreed upon that souls will be judged… I’m sorry, Castiel, is there anything bothering you?”

All the angels in the room turned to look at their brother. Castiel’s lips twitched, as if he was frustrated by something, but nothing else revealed his state of mind.

“Nothing. Please, continue.”

“Very well.” Hannah frowned, but continued: “The judging of souls will be carried out by a jury of three demons and three angels…”

_… and your sister can watch, too._

Hannah blinked and shook her head. For a second, she thought she had heard the voice of the Queen of Hell whispering in her head, almost like a prayer. Except what she had said didn’t make sense at all.

“… uh, so… the judging of the souls…” Hannah continued, ignoring the confused looks her brothers and sisters threw at her.

She finished the meeting quickly and all the angels stood up and left the room, some of them moving in couples to comment something amongst them. Castiel remained in his chair, with his hands on the table curled into fists and his face completely blank. His legs were crossed in a rather strange position, but Hannah decided not to comment on that.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Castiel assured her. “I’m sorry if I was… distracted.”

“You did seem like you have your mind elsewhere,” Hannah admitted. She hesitated to ask, but then she moved closer to him. “I thought I heard…”

“Yes,” Castiel sighed. “She was, uh… praying to me. She mentioned you briefly and that’s what you probably heard.”

“Oh.” Hannah tilted her head, still confused. Demons weren’t supposed to have that kind of access to what the Winchesters and other hunters called “Angel Radio”, but of course, they had made an exception for their newest ally in the Pit. “I didn’t understand what she meant, though.”

“It’s Meg’s idea of a joke,” Castiel explained. “Please, disregard it.”

“Very well.” Hannah hesitated for a moment, but then she dragged another chair closer to him. “I just wanted to let you know the work you’ve done is very important. We wouldn’t have achieved this lasting truce without you agreeing to be the Queen’s consort. We’re all thankful for what you’ve done.”

Castiel blinked, as if it was a little surprised by her words.

“Uh… yes, of course. You’re… welcome,” he muttered, as if he had no idea how to reply to that.

Hannah smiled at him and stood up to take her leave.

“Aren’t you coming?” she asked.

“Yes… I’ll be there in a moment,” Castiel replied.

Hannah noticed he hadn’t uncrossed his legs, but she since she couldn’t figure out what that was about, she let it slide.

 

* * *

 

Counseling the angels on how to talk and interact with humans was one of Castiel’s least favorite duties. It had taken him years to get used to it and he still didn’t think he had got the hang of it, but since he was the angel who had spent the longest on Earth, Hannah had considered he was the right one for the job.

It would’ve been easier if the angels he was educating were healers instead of soldiers. It was hard for some of them to abandon the purpose they’d held onto for so long and of course some of them still needed to learn to appreciate humans for the fragile, unique creatures they were instead of seeing them as some sort of strange ape evolution. But they were getting there.

“To what purpose do they modify their bodies?” Manakel was asking. His vessel was a young man with glasses, giving him a sort of uptight aspect that matched with the fact he didn’t try to hide his bafflement at humans. “Those markings they make on their skins, what is their meaning? I understand if they’re hunters and they’re trying to guard themselves against possession…”

_Hey, Clarence, are you there with all the other cloudhoppers? Can you guess what I’m wearing?_

Castiel swallowed loudly, completely missing the trail of Manakel’s ramblings. Whenever Meg got bored with her job in hell, she would pray to him, sometimes to tell him about her day or to make a joke at the other angels’ expense. Castiel appreciated that little connection with her, because it let him feel her closer when they had to spend so much time apart.

But other times, Meg sent some… very inappropriate thoughts his way.

“Castiel?” Manakel called him.

Castiel snapped out of his distraction and forced himself to pay attention to his brother.

“Well, humans get tattoos for all sorts of reasons,” he said. “Some of them like to remember a struggle they had gone through or a person they loved that they have lost…”

_Do you remember that beekeeping farm we went to last week?_

“… some are just… decorations. Ways in which they adorn their bodies…”

_I went back and I got all of their honey. Then I came here into our room…_

“… it’s just a… a aesthetic choice they make,” Castiel continued, trying to ignore Meg’s sultry voice in his head and the glances of his brothers and sisters were throwing at him. “But whatever the reason…”

_… and I took all of my clothes and I poured it all over my body. Now I’m waiting for you to zap in here and lick me clean._

“… we must be respectful of their choices, as always,” Castiel concluded, crossing his legs and what he hoped would be a casual gesture. “Any other questions?”

An angel using a female vessel with a pink Mohawk raised her hand.

“Yes, Miniel?”

“Why does your consort want you to lick honey from her body?” she asked.

“Oh,” Castiel murmured. “You… you heard that?”

“Is that hygienic?” Oriel asked.

“And did she pay for the honey she took?” Tartys added.

Castiel gritted his teeth.

“Excuse me,” he said, extending his wings to leave. Just as he flew away, he heard Tartys whispering:

“I really hope she paid for the honey…”

 

* * *

 

Hannah had a thing or two to say to Castiel when he returned to Heaven the following day.

“I understand it’s not my place to tell you how to appease the Queen of Hell’s… urges,” she said, cringing at the word. “But I am begging you, Castiel. Maybe… explain to her how praying works?”

“I have.”

He had told her after Hannah overheard her prayer. The intention guided the words to the recipient, so if Meg had been thinking of Hannah at the same time she thought about Castiel, then Hannah would hear him too. Meg had found it hilarious and obviously, she’d decided to do the same thing when Castiel was with his charges. The rumor had spread around Heaven and that was how Castiel had ended up sitting in front of Hannah’s desk, feeling mortified.

Hannah sighed and intertwined her fingers on the table.

“Castiel, again, I cannot thank you enough for what you did,” she said. “If you hadn’t offered yourself to be her consort, all of our diplomatic efforts would have been useless. But we can’t accept that sort of… disruptions here. So please, tell her not to do it again.”

Castiel nodded, circumspect. He wasn’t sure how to explain it to Hannah that she was missing two fundamentals facts.

One was that he wasn’t exactly martyring himself by being Meg’s consort. Yes, that had been one of Meg’s conditions to sign the truce with Heaven and all the other angels considered it was a great sacrifice on his part, but the truth was that he genuinely had great affection and attraction for her. It could even be said that he loved her, though Meg would kick him out of bed if he ever dared express that out loud.

The other was that no one could control Meg. He could suggest it to her not to direct her “prayers” at anyone other than him, but ultimately, he lacked any power to get her to do it if she didn’t want to.

But Hannah wouldn’t understand this even if he explained it to her, so he got up to take his leave instead.

Just as he was reaching for the door, Meg’s voice came booming into his mind.

_Hey, you winged prudes. Do you want to know what I’ll be doing to your brother later?_

Castiel froze on his spot. If he had been human, he was sure his face would have been turning red. As it was, all he felt was a cold sensation of horror mixed with something entirely different climbing up to his stomach.

_I’m gonna sit on his dick and I’m gonna ride him until he can’t move anymore. I’m gonna make him come so many times I’m gonna be dripping all over with his seed…_

Every word Meg sent up to angel radio sent a shiver down Castiel’s back. His body reacted in the way it always did to her, his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

_And when he’s all spent, I’m gonna get him down on his knees to worship my cunt with his mouth._

“Castiel!” Hannah shouted, scandalized. “That’s… that’s bordering on blasphemy!”

“Yes,” Castiel muttered. He cleared his throat and refuse to meet his sister’s gaze. “I, uh… I’ll go talk to her now.”

He disappeared before Hannah could add another word.

 

* * *

 

Meg burst into laughter the moment he showed up in her chambers in Hell.

“Your face, Clarence,” she said, between chuckles. “Oh, you should see your face…”

Castiel didn’t wait for her to finish mocking him. He was on her in the blink of an eye, pushing her against the wall, caging her with his body and staring her down. She was wearing a black negligee and a matching nightgown that barely covered her thighs. Her long dark hair fell freely over her shoulders and her lips looked voluptuous and anxious when she raised her face at him, giggling still at his apparent anger.

“You humiliated me,” Castiel accused her, his voice lowering to become a growl. “In front of all my brothers and sisters.”

Meg hummed, throwing her hands around his neck and dragging her nails down his scalp.

“And what are you going to do about…?”

Castiel kissed her to shut her up. Meg opened her mouth, letting him slide his tongue inside, hot and insistent as he pressed her further against the wall. His hand crept up her leg and latched onto her panties. He pulled from them carelessly and Meg let out a groan when the delicate fabric ripped.

“I liked those ones,” she complained.

“You shouldn’t have worn them tonight then,” Castiel replied and angrily kissed her again, biting her lips until he tasted her dark, bitter blood in his tongue before grabbing Meg by the hips and spinning around with her.

They fell on the bed, tangled in each other’s arms, as he lowered his mouth to the top of her breasts and sank his teeth in her tender flesh. Meg threw her head back, moaning as her hands wandered down. Castiel caught her by the wrist and pinned both her hands atop of her head.

“Why did you do that?” he asked, tilting her head and watching, a little satisfied, as his consort squirmed underneath him.

“Why not?” Meg grinned, showing her teeth, almost like a predator. “They keep you away for too long. Time they get it into their featherbrains that you belong to me.”

Castiel sucked in a breath, the tightness in his slack becoming even more uncomfortable. It was amazing the effect the mighty Queen of Hell had on him, just with her words.

Meg perceived this, because she freed herself from his grasp and reached for his belt again, releasing his erections right before she turned them both around so she could straddle him with ease.

“And I’m gonna let them know,” she continued, her eyes darkening with desire as she lowered herself on his cock. “I’m gonna let them all know that’s how it is.”

Castiel arched his back and cried out his pleasure, sinking into her fire and her fury. Meg picked up a frantic rhythm, riding him just as mercilessly as she had promised, her nails digging into his shirt and reducing it to rags until she could sink into his skin. Castiel held unto her hips with one hand and pulled the nightgown down to uncovered her breasts. He pinched one of her nipples and Meg threw her head back and screamed his name at the top of her lungs…

 

* * *

 

_Castiel!_

The breathy moan was barely a word when it reached Chuck’s mind. The writer puffed out, feeling that the room’s temperature had risen all of the sudden, and poured himself another glass of whiskey as he pulled from the collar of his shirt. It was hard to focus on the words on the screen when his mind kept being flooded by images of the Queen of Hell and her consort. Meg was being really loud and graphic that night.

His only consolation was that at least he wasn’t one of the angels in Heaven at that very moment. He could block it, but those poor dears were about to learn a thing or two about their brother they probably would’ve rather not know.


End file.
